Habla ahora o calla para siempre
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Basado en Speak Now/Taylor Swift. Rose tiene que ser la dama de honor en la boda de su mejor amiga y de su ex novio junto con sus primas, ahora tendrán que hacer todo por sabotear la boda, descubrir la verdad y juntar a Rose con Scorpius de nuevo. UA
1. 1ra Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción SpeaK Now por Taylor Swift. **

**Esto es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Habla ahora o calla para siempre<br>**_1ra. Parte. _

Ahí estaba ella, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y las manos temblando sosteniendo aquella agraciada y elegante invitación que le había llegado esa misma mañana. No sabía que era peor, ver el nombre de los novios en dorado con una fina caligrafía o que le había pedido ser la dama de honor.

¿Pero qué se le podía hacer? Es la boda de su mejor amiga, pero también la de su ex novio y el amor de toda su vida.

Aún recuerda el día en el que su mundo se desbordó. Él la había llamado y no había sonado tan bien en el teléfono por lo que Rose asumió que se trataba de algo serio. Comenzó a reflexionar en todo lo que había hecho en los últimos días como para excusar una posible ruptura entre su noviazgo mas no encontró ninguna. Pasó más de dos horas yendo y viniendo por su habitación y hasta llamó a su prima para que la aconsejara y le diera un segundo significado a_ que tu novio te llame a las seis de la tarde para decirte que necesitan hablar, _la oyó carraspear algo inquietada para después confirmarle sus sospechas.

Al escucharlo salir de los labios de su prima fue como si todo el peso se le viniera a la espalda. Su prima intentó calmarla diciéndole que podría estar equivocada, según ella había visto ambos estaban en el apogeo de su relación y no había motivo alguno para que él la terminara. Con eso pudo respirar con normalidad, dio las gracias y colgó el teléfono.

30 minutos después él llegó, ella se tomó más tiempo de lo normal en atender la puerta y al hacerlo lo recibió con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció de sus labios al verle el semblante que ahora se cargaba. La chica se inmutó un par de minutos hasta que sus músculos respondieron invitándolo a pasar con un movimiento de mano.

Él mantuvo la mirada baja, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos ¿Con qué cara lo haría después de decirle que la había jodido? Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que sus pies le permitieron conducir hasta la casa de ella. Suspiró con derrota, era ahora o nunca.

_— Rose…_ —Ella se estremeció en su lugar en el momento que la miró a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando entendió lo que venía, él iba a romper con ella. Tragó saliva sintiendo extrañamente la garganta seca— _Yo… yo lo siento_ —y dejó caer la bomba.

De todas las cosas que pensó _esa _era la última que pasaría por su mente. No podía creer lo que ese rubio egocéntrico del cual se había enamorado le dijera tal calamidad. Ella se enfureció y de alguna forma o otra mantuvo sus ansias de estrellarle su puño en el rostro y maldecirlo como nunca, pero sabía perfectamente que no valía la pena, el daño estaba hecho, él había cometido un error y ahora tenía que corresponder a él.

Lo único que de verdad le molestaba era el hecho que él se lo ocultó, si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho antes, así las cosas hubiera tomado otro curso. Pero ya era tarde.

_— Yo no sé porque lo hice… _—y él quiso explicarse, pero ella no necesitaba oírlo, sinceramente no quería oírlo, se sentía traicionada, doblemente traicionada_—… En verdad, sí pudiera… _—ella levantó su palma a la altura de su rostro acotando su monologo.

_— Vete _—simplemente dijo, él la miró con aquellos ojos grisáceos tan profundos y que muchas veces le había robado el aliento. Rose frunció el ceño, nuevamente usaba ese truco con sus ojos para hipnotizarla, odiaba que hiciera eso.

_— Pero…_ —Ahí iba de nuevo, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

_— Es tiempo de que aprendas a hacerte responsable de tus acciones_ —su voz sonó tan débil que si no lo echaba rápido de su casa él la vería llorar y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

_— Rose…_

_— Fuera_ —ella volvió a suspirar con derrota, bajó la mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta ya abierta por ella donde le echó un último vistazo.

— Te amo… tú siempre has sido la primera, siempre lo serás —y con eso se fue dejando a Rose con un nudo en la garganta maldiciendo su suerte y el hecho de que él siempre la dejara dudando.

¿De verdad la amaba? Sí era así, ¿Por qué la engañó con su mejor amiga? Sí no la amara él no hubiera ido hasta su casa en Francia a decirle aquello, pero si lo hiciera le habría contado desde un principio lo que había hecho ¿No sé supone que las parejas se tienen confianza entre sí? Ella siempre le contó todo y cuando él también lo hacía esperaba que él no le ocultara nada, sin embargo se había equivocado del todo.

Después de aquel amargo recuerdo Rose se echó sobre su cama limpiándose las lágrimas y apartando aquella invitación. Era cierto que no sólo Scorpius Malfoy la había traicionado sino que Amanda Petterson también, pero no podía replicarle nada, no después de lo que hizo por ella. Rose era consciente que su amiga la había ayudado a conseguir una cita con él y no era un secreto el hecho de que Rose estuviera enamorada de Scorpius desde la secundaria, y ese gran detalle eran cosas que no se olvidaban agregando que Amanda fue su ex novia, así que eso era otro plus.

Empezó su relación con Scorpius desde hacer dos años cuando recién terminó la universidad, el hecho de que él se lo propusiera era todo un sueño, no obstante le trajo algunos desacuerdos con su familia ya que su padre no toleraba al padre del otro, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió a ser un poco más paciente.

Su madre fue más compresiva en el asunto, si eso hacía feliz a Rose, por ella estaba bien.

Rose siempre fue una estudiante de 10, así que cuatro meses después de haber terminado la escuela y conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo le llamaron desde Francia ofreciéndole un gran puesto de trabajo como Administradora. La paga más que buena para una recién graduada y Francia es más que encantador. Pero ahí estaba Scorpius y su familia, era más que consciente que no los vería por mucho tiempo, se acostumbró a crecer en multitud así que pensar que tendría que desenvolverse sola en otro país y sin su novio a que siempre había amando desde la secundaria era algo que no se podía permitir, pero _él _la alentó, la convenció de aceptar el puesto y que no se preocupara que él podría viajar cada fin de semana para verla.

Y así fue durante un año hasta que ambos tuvieron las agendas tan apretadas que tuvieron que posponer varios de sus encuentros, ahora él únicamente podía verla máximo una vez al mes si bien iban las cosas en el trabajo.

Sin embargo nunca creyó que él pudiera hacerle algo como eso, ella pensaba en regresarse a Londres el próximo Diciembre en busca de otro trabajo y era así como él le pagaba.

Tal vez el siempre estuvo enamorado de Amanda, tal vez nunca la pudo olvidar. ¿Quién no podría olvidar a la chica más guapa y popular del curso? Nadie, ni siquiera él reconocido como el más codiciado, atractivo y capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

Pero la última vez que lo vio él le dijo _Te amo…_

OOO

Cuando Rose llegó a suelo Londinense era principios de Julio y el clima se encontraba de lo más agradable. La brisa era fresca con un cálido toque muestra de la recién entrada del verano. Respiró profundamente y siguió su camino en busca de un taxi.

En el momento que se fue de Londres fue la última vez que vio a su familia muestra de la falta de tiempo de su pesado trabajo. De vez en cuando llegaba Lily o su hermano pero ambos estudiaban y no podían darse esas libertades tan seguidas.

El taxi la llevo hasta su antigua casa donde sus padres habitaban y como debía suponer el entero clan Weasley la estaría esperando ahí adentro.

Como si no los conociera tan bien.

En el instante que incrustó las llaves en la cerradura e hizo girar la manija cientos de voces chillaron diciendo al unísono _"Sorpresa"._ La pelirroja sonrió ante en detalle y dejó que la abrazaran, estrujaran y besaran sus mejillas.

— ¡Rose! —Una voz chilló sobre la multitud, la chica se apartó ligeramente del último familiar que acababa de abrazarla para buscar quien la había llamado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sólo era voz podría pertenecer a…

— ¡Lily! —La chica corrió a abrazarla.

— ¿No piensas saludarme a mí? —Preguntó una voz ajena, Rose se separó de su primera para envolver a la segunda en otro abrazo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Dominique! —soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Rose, tienes que contarnos todo! —Dijo Lily en otro chillido—. Hace bastante tiempo que no sabemos nada de ti y no por añadir que nunca contestas mis mensajes.

— Oh, lo siento, he estado bastante ocupada estos últimos meses —la chica suspiró, claro que lo sentía, se había consumido por dos largos años alejada de toda su familia.

— Rose… —esta vez fue Dominique que tomó la palabra, su voz sonó bastante seria así que la señalada dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó con cautela, ya lo veía venir.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Tarde o temprano iba a llegar esa pregunta por no decir que ya no era secreto el hecho de que Amanda se iba a casar con Scorpius, su ex novio.

— Escucha… no quiero hablar sobre ello —quería pasar un buen rato rodeada con su familia y amigos a los cuales no había visto no para recordar el pasado, pero ellas no lo iban a dejar así de fácil.

— No, queremos saberlo, ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a presentar como dama de honor a la boda de mi _"amiga"_ cuando su novio es el ex de mi prima y mejor amiga? —Rose abrió los ojos… así que Amanda había hecho a sus primas damas de honor por igual.

— Si somos sinceras, nunca me ha agradaba Amanda —admitió Lily y Dominique la apoyó asintiendo—. Y es bastante extraño que esté comprometiéndose con Scorpius cuando hace más de dos meses tenía entendido que seguía contigo.

— Es que… —la interrumpió Dominique.

— ¡Claro! ¡Es una arpía, me niego a ser su dama de honor! ¡Va en contra de mis principios! —la lealtad corría en la sangre de los Weasley además del coraje.

— ¡Lily, Dominique, escuchen! —alzó la voz Rose irritada—. Dominique, vas a ser su dama de honor ¡Por qué yo también lo seré! —volvió alzar la voz cuando Dominique se disponía a interrumpirla de nuevo—, y porque le debo mucho a Amanda, por ella pude estar con Scorpius cuando ellos acaban de terminar, creo que a final él siempre la prefirió antes que a mí… le debo esto….

— Pero Rose… no es justo, tú lo amas —Lily posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, Rose tomó una larga bocanada sintiendo quemazón en los ojos.

— No, no es justo que deje a un niño sin padre… —sus primas soltaron un gemido mientras Rose bajaba la cabeza, sí, no era justo aquella, no podía ser tan egoísta, aunque lo amara, simplemente no podía.

— Qué… —fue lo único que pudo articular Lily. Dominique traía el ceño claramente fruncido.

— Esa no me la creo —Ambas voltearon a su dirección en busca de una explicación a lo que Dominique había soltado—. ¡Es Amanda de quien hablamos! ¡Por favor, ya olvidaron las cosas que hacían en la escuela! Está mintiendo, siempre quiso a Scorpius para ella.

— Sí pero… ¿Fingir un embarazo? Eso ya es mucho. Creo que es obvio que no conoce límites.

— Nunca lo hizo Lily, se acostumbró a tener a todos bajo sus pies.

— Amanda puede ser muchas cosas pero nunca mentiría a tales extremos, ¿Por qué razón lo haría? —Dominique comenzaba a irritarse ante la ceguera de su prima, la verdad estaba ahí frente a sus narices, sólo era cuestión de juntar las cartas y saber el por qué.

— Eso es algo que tenemos que averiguar —puntualizó Lily.

Rose soltó un gruñido. Sabía que ellas no se darían por vencidas.

— Tienes razón Rose, seré su dama de honor —sonrió taimadamente Dominique seguida por Lily. Descubrirían a Amanda porque lo harían.

OOO

No sabía que era más incomodo, tener que ir a la casa de Amanda donde ensayaría y haría pruebas de vestido junto con las demás damas de honor y la madre de ella o saber que lo vería en la cena.

Como deseó que ese día le doliera el estomago o que tuviera una buena excusa para poder faltar al ensayo, sin embargo así no ocurrieron las cosas.

Al cuarto para las dos de la tarde, sus primas ya estaban afuera esperándola para llevarla a la mansión de Amanda, sí, su familia se jactaba de dinero y lujos, esa era una de las razones por las que era popular en la escuela además de tener clase, buena educación y una familia de lo más influyente.

Cuando Rose abandonaba su casa no dejó pasar las sonrisas demasiado taimadas que se traían en el rostro sus primas. Fuera lo que fuera no era bueno así que mejor les ponía un alto, ellas tampoco medían sus acciones.

— Lo que sea que estén tramando paren —dijo Rose en el instante que se subió al auto, Dominique roló los ojos y Lily soltó varias carcajadas.

— Rose, Rose, Rose —chistó Lily negando su cabeza—. No haremos nada malo o al menos nada que no se merece.

— Chicas, por favor. Amanda no es una mala persona, se que en el fondo no lo es…

— Tal vez muy en el fondo, a un nivel más pequeño que una partícula si lo quieres científicamente —dijo sarcásticamente Lily, Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

— De acuerdo, es tiempo para que dejen de decir cosas malas sobre ella —Dominique frunció el ceño, era increíble que alguien fuera tan inocente como Rose.

— Suficiente Rose. Más bien es tiempo para que te des cuenta que clase de persona es Amanda. Estuviste dos años fuera de Londres y las cosas han cambiado, no puedes seguir creyendo sus mentiras. Sí no vas a hacer nada al respecto, nosotras sí. Ella te lastimó al igual que Scorpius pero creo más en la inocencia de él que en la de ella y no es justo que abandones a quién has estado enamorada prácticamente la mitad de tu vida por una estúpida farsa. ¡Ella no está embarazada! —zarandeó a Rose por los hombros. La pelirroja no decía ni una palabra, estaba bastante choqueada como para reaccionar, pero es que era muy difícil de creerlo, le era prácticamente imposible.

— Somos tus primas, tus mejores amigas y más que eso, como hermanas… sabes que nosotras no mentimos… y si algo anda mal lo decimos… nos gusta defendernos entre nosotras… Es cierto lo que te decimos ¿Por qué dudas? Nos conoces desde que estamos en pañales y Amanda la conoces desde los 15 —-Rose tomó una larga bocanada de aire cansinamente.

— Sí me permites decir, si de alguien Scorpius está enamorado esa eres tú. Estuvo viniendo a la madriguera los fines de semana a comer con la familia y de paso nos decía algunas notica sobre ti ¿No es suficiente eso? —Dominique la miró compasivamente, era claro que Rose sufría y que su orgullo no dejaba verle en claro quién era el verdadero culpable.

— Pero eso no quita el hecho que me haya engañado con Amanda… —dijo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos comenzaban a escocerle y sabía que muy pronto se echaría a llorar.

— ¿Y sí Amanda lo forzó? Quizás no estaban en sus cinco sentidos cuando ocurrió —inquirió Lily, Dominique arqueó una ceja y después abrazó a Rose quién ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— Tranquila Rose, tranquila —decía al mismo tiempo que mimaba su espalda— Le daremos su merecido, prometo que todo saldrá a la luz y podrás ser feliz con Scorpius de nuevo —Rose gimió en su hombro.

**N/A:** _Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta la idea que se me vino a la mente. Bueno ya la tenía desde hace un par de meses escrita en una libreta pero le di un breve giro, principalmente le cambié los personajes principales, tenía en mente a Lily y a Lyssander, pero estos personajes no tienen tanta demanda como Rose y Scorpius. Además tenía planeado empezarlo desde el día de la boda pero mejor dejé las cosas que empezaran desde el principio. Esto se suponía que era un mini fic muy corto de un capitulo pero hasta el momento llevo 10 paginas en Word y eso es más que impresionante. Estoy inspirada con este fic._

_Este capitulo ha sido corregido con la ayuda de Emmie Gin. _

__Pueden seguirme en Twitter "arroba"_**LivingInFairy**_

_Buen marzo se empieza con nuevo fic. Espero que les guste la primera parte por que la segunda y si es que me sale una tercera parte estarán mucho mejor. La segunda parte será sorprendente, conocerán a Amanda y sus planes. Por mientras estarían encantada si dejaras un review, de verdad que sí ;) _

_Hasta pronto y buen inicio de mes. _


	2. 2da Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Speak Now por Taylor Swift.**

**Esto es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Habla ahora o calla para siempre<strong>

_2da Parte._

— _Ogh_… —fue lo primero que masculló Dominique cuando vio a Amanda. Rose la golpeó con su codo fulminándola con la mirada y con una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita y falsa recibieron a su amiga.

— ¡Lily, Dominique, Rose! —chilló e inmediatamente las envolvió en un abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Dominique no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar con la sonrisa en el rostro, pero a cómo iban las cosas duraría mucho.

— ¡Qué sorpresa Rose! —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente—. Pensé que no vendrías, tenía entendido que estabas muy ocupada —soltó una carcajada. Dominique alzó las cejas y posó sus manos sobre sus caderas, con que así iba la cosa.

— Lo estaba, pero me regreso a Londres en un par de meses. Creo que he estado bastante lejos de la familia —una vez que arreglara su traslado, calculaba que entre diciembre ya estaría de vuelta.

— Eso es grandioso —dio una aplauso dando como finalizada la plática—. Bien, las quiero a todas adentro, tengo preparado vestidos especiales para ustedes, ya saben, ustedes son mis tres damas de honor principales y necesitan verse estupendas. ¡Venga, muévanse, tenemos que aprovechar el día! —y les dio leves empujones a cada una hasta que las llevó al interior de su casa.

Simplemente genial y no hablo precisamente por la costosa, elegante y fina decoración y amueblado que hay en cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, si no por el hecho que la madre de Amanda se encontraba ahí y Rose tuvo que enfrentarse a nuevos cuestionamientos. La madre de ella siempre ha sido demasiado presuntuosa, directa e insensible con ella, desde adolescentes, se había encargado de hacerle ver en claro que no es de su simpatía y como buena niña que fue Rose aprendió a respetar eso y tratar de no causar problemas.

Dominique y Lily son otro caso, ellas se burlaban del comportamiento de la madre de Amanda a sus espaldas y sus ridículos modales.

— Estos son los vestidos que tengo para ustedes, salmón ¿Qué les parece? —Las tres pelirrojas fruncieron el ceño. Desde que conocían a la rubia se encargaron de decirle que odiaban el salmón porque las hacía parecer como tal, como unsalmón ya que las tres habían sacado la genética Weasley y lo mejor que podían hacer era disimularlo.

— Creo… que son… muy bonitos —respondió Lily regañadientes. Es una perra, la peor de su clase.

— Sabía que les gustaría —sonrió cínicamente, Dominique estuvo a punto de refutarle en el rostro lo horrible que el color es, que no pensaba usarlo y que se declinaba a seguir siendo su dama de honor.

Rose inhaló aire lo más profundo que pudo.

— Ya que estamos las tres aquí, quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a cada una de ustedes por aceptar ser mis damas de honor en el día más importante de toda mi vida... —bla, bla, bla, era increíble cuánta hipocresía cabía en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de ella, Dominique estaba ciertamente sorprendida porque a la perra le salía muy bien su actuación…— y por eso quiero que ustedes dos —apuntó a Lily y Dominique— me levanten la cola del vestido.

Las maldiciones comenzaron a surgir en sus cabezas, en especial Dominique que siempre se le había reconocido por lo pesada que era en algunas situaciones, prácticamente sacó el carácter de su madre.

— Y Rose a ti te he dejado el papel más importante. Siempre fuiste la más inteligente de nuestra generación y sé lo bien que se te dan las palabras por eso… —se le acercó, la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Rose pudo ver una clase de mofa en su expresión cosa que no le gustó— quiero que tú me lleves los anillos y digas unas palabras para mí, ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?—bateó las pestañas con los ojos llorosos debido a la _falsa_ emoción que sentía.

Eso fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre Rose, no había peor cosa que aquello. Sintió que el aliento le faltaba y que si no reaccionaba pronto se echaría a llorar. ¿Qué peor cosa que desearle entregar y desearle feliz y larga vida en matrimonio al hombre del cual sigues enamorado pero sabes que lo suyo no podrá ser nunca?

Se sintió en la necesidad de expirar más aire, sentía que se quedaba sin oxigeno.

— Por supuesto —dijo ahogadamente, lo siguiente que supo es que Amanda la abrazaba fuertemente chillando de felicidad.

La muy perra había planeado todo tan bien para hacer sufrir a Rose, primero robándole al novio, invitándola a su boda, haciéndola dama de honor especial, dándole ese horroroso vestido y pidiéndole tal procacidad.

OOO

— No tienes por qué hacerlo —le dijo Lily a una desconsolada Rose.

— Tengo qué… ya me comprometí… —sollozó entre sus manos dando hipidos de vez en cuando.

— Rose, ¿Ya te diste cuenta? Amanda teestá mintiendo y hace todo esto para molestarte así como a nosotras. Sólo hay que ver los feos vestidos que nos compró —refunfuñó. Rose soltó una risita, era cierto los vestidos eran horribles.

— ¿Ahora sí nos crees? —Preguntó Lily cautelosamente, Rose apartó sus manos de su rostro para verla.

— Me cuesta trabajo hacerlo pero… sé que no hay ninguna razón lógica por la cual ustedes me mentirían… —Lily sonrió satisfecha.

— Sólo hay una cosa que hacer —se levantó Dominique de su asiento posándose frente ambas chicas.

— Adoro tus planes —Dominique infló el pecho orgullosa ante el alago de Lily.

— Tomar venganza. Hay que demostrar que no está embarazada e impedir esa boda a como dé lugar. Sé cómo empezar.

OOO

El sol apuntaba a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, el día seguía cálido, ideal para hacer el ensayo de boda. Amanda junto con su madre comenzaron a dar órdenes acerca de las posiciones que debían tomar las damas de honor el día de la ceremonia. Dicho evento se celebraría en el jardín de la mansión el cual estaba siendo gratamente adornado con flores y decoraciones de otro tipo dándole un toque más nupcial.

Para ese entonces Amanda llevaba su vestido con un ramo de flores, harían una ridícula representación totalmente innecesaria, al menos debido que la boda seria hasta dentro de dos semanas y ese solo era el primer ensayo.

— ¡Levanta la cola más alto Dominique, la estás arrastrando! —gritó Amanda irritada, Dominique soltó un gruñido maldiciendo a regañadientes.

Rose se removía incomoda desde su posición con una cajita de cristal que contenía dos anillos de oro. Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo, lo mejor era aceptar la situación. Él le había sido infiel con su mejor amiga mientras ella se encontraba fuera del país trayendo como consecuencia un embarazo, pero según Lily y Dominique todo se trataba de una farsa. Sí, sospechaba de ellos pero el hecho de que su ex la hubiera engañado calaba mucho.

— ¡Querida, muévete, es tú turno! —vociferó la madre de Amanda con ese tono que siempre había odiado, ese tono de pretender ser amable cuando en realidad son todo lo contrario. Demasiado hipócrita.

Rose se sobresaltó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se acomodó el tirante del horrible vestido salmón que le había obligado a usar, después caminó sobre el sendero de flores de colores pasteles que construyeron para el ensayo hasta llegar frente a Amanda. La rubia le sonreía y Rose tuvo que imitar el gesto muy forzosamente y extendió la cajita hacia ella.

— Impresióname, di unas palabras hacia mí y Scorpius —Lily y Dominique no pasaron por desapercibido la sonrisa de satisfacción que Amanda reflejaba. La sangre les hirvió y más al ver el comportamiento débil de su prima.

El labio de Rose comenzó a temblar notoriamente, su cuerpo se había tensado y las palabras no fluían ni para balbuceos. Se sintió de pronto muy pequeña y como cada una de las sonrisas se transformaba en largas carcajadas que retumbaba en sus oídos como tamboretes. Comenzó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas y el sudor frío surgía de su frente. _"Di algo, di algo, lo que sea ¡Habla!" _Abrió los labios…

— ¡Ay! —gritó alguien de las damas de honor, Amanda giró su rostro rápidamente.

— ¿Y ahora qué ocurre? —preguntó la madre de Amanda con irritación hacia Lily que se encontraba en el suelo tomándose del tobillo.

— ¡Me torcí el tobillo! —Berreó la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la zapatilla de alto tacón.

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó lacónicamente la madre. Lily quedó un poco pensativa para después asentir—. Entonces podemos continuar —y se alejó despreocupadamente de la escena dejando a Lily enfurruñada.

Rose ya había tomado algunas exhalaciones, se había limpiado el sudor del rostro y en un vano intento de destensar los músculos. Vaya que tenía el cuello demasiado engarrotado y los brazos le dolían como si hubiera cargado pesas, todo esto se debía al estrés y preocupación. Entonces las miradas volvieron hacia ella esperando el discurso.

— Yo… Rose Weasley… hago en presencia los anillos… —comenzó con un gran balbuceo. Sin duda alguna practicaría para no cometer aquel error en plena ceremonia y más delante de _él._

OOO

— Tengo una idea —Dominique se acercó discretamente a Rose y Lily en los 30 minutos de descanso que dejaron antes de la cena.

— ¿Y cuál es? —Preguntó insegura Rose.

— Saben que mi madre es nutrióloga, ¿Verdad? —Esperó a que asintieran para continuar—: en su consultorio tiene todo tipo de medicinas, desde laxantes hasta barras que te hacen engordar en dos por tres —Lily sonrió—. El punto es que toda novia quiere estar perfecta y hermosa para el día de su boda, ahora ¿Qué pasaría si el vestido no le cierra?

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Echó una grandes carcajadas ya se podía imaginar a Amanda chillando a todo pulmón—. ¡Es perfecto! ¡Apoyo el plan!

— Pero… ¿No se supone que está embarazada? Si engorda eso lo haría ver más factible.

— Pero ella no lo está y por esa razón no tiene planeado subir 10 kilos en dos semanas ¿O sí? —Rose alzó la cejas impresionada por la astucia de su prima, tendría que reconocerlo pero en venganzas Dominique es la mejor.

— Y como Amanda sabe que mi madre es Nutrióloga seguro que me preguntará por pastillas adelgazantes —la pelirroja guiñó el ojo con sorna.

Se escucharon el sonar de una campanilla desde la puerta del jardín donde la madre de Amanda avisaba que la cena estaba por ser servida en cuestión de minutos. Rose empalideció, él ya había llegado y era más que seguro que pasaría todo el tiempo besándose con su "prometida" durante toda la cena. Sólo deseaba tener una buena excusa para irse temprano a su casa.

Lily dio unas cuantas palmadas de consolidación sobre su espalda, ella intentó sonreírle para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero a penas y pudo hacer una ía afectándole y no podía remediarlo, si no se demostraba que Amanda mentía pasaría el resto de su vida miserable.

No se dio cuenta de cuando sus pies comenzaron andar y mucho menos cuando la hicieron entrar a la estancia, lo único que sí fue consiente fue el eco de aquella voz que tanto la había cautivado, esa voz tan masculina que únicamente él podía tener. Sus piernas flaquearon como gelatinas que tuvo que sostenerse de Dominique. Lily tomó su mano y unos segundos después él apareció en la estancia.

Aquellos ojos grises como el mercurio se detuvieron en los azulinos de Rose, de pronto el ambiente de la habitación se volvió cargado e incomodo para los presentes. Rose apretó la mano de Lily es busca de apoyo.

Él se acercó hacia ella con ese típico caminar tan aristócrata y elegante como su nombre. Ella se quedó estática al no saber qué hacer, si extenderle la mano para que él la estrechara o besarle la mejilla cosa que era bastante difícil porque meses atrás solía besarlo en los labios. Sin embargo él la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

¿Cómo es que él podía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos? A veces le sorprendía pero también le molestaba esa actitud tan impasible y cínica del rubio, le hacía pensar que lo suyo con él no había sido importante.

Después hizo ese mismo saludo con sus primas. Rose sintió un repentino disgusto que a duras penas reconoció como "rencor". Sí, se sentía bastante dolida con Scorpius y el hecho de que él no mostrara ningún signo de arrepentimiento la hacía enfurecer y la presencia de Amanda no ayudaba mucho a la situación.

Amanda traía consigo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acercó a Scorpius y lo abrazó por detrás tomándolo por desprevenido, prontamente comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras le susurraba algunas cosas que él se limitaba a asentir. Eso fue lo más incomodo para Rose, volteó a la derecha, después fingió que aquellas figuras ornamentales que la madre de Amanda tenía y siempre había odiado le eran interesantes.

— Amanda, por favor, lleva a Scorpius a la mesa —dijo en una empalagosa voz la madre de ésta—. Ah… también a las chicas —y con una taconeo de lo más elegante se retiró al comedor.

— _"A las chicas"_ —imitó con voz chocante Dominique, Lily río por lo bajo mientras que Rose la fulminaba con la mirada.

Vamos, que Rose siempre ha sido una chica correcta y educada.

Y sí Rose se había sentido incomoda con las muestras repentinas de afecto de Amanda, la cena fue mucho peor, las palabras constantemente se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y donde deseó muchas veces ser tragada por la tierra.

El interrogatorio había comenzado, Amanda no había desperdiciado la oportunidad para besar a Scorpius en infinitas ocasiones y sus primas no ayudaban mucho en la escena.

— ¿Y dime cariño, tengo entendido que has estado dos años en Francia, pero a que te has dedicado? —Rose tragó saliva.

— He trabajado como administradora en una empresa de perfumes —respondió tensa presa por todas las miradas de la mesa.

— Ah, ya veo… Nosotros siempre vamos a Francia cada verano, sin embargo este año no pudo ser posible porque nuestra Amanda por fin se casa —soltó una carcajada que suponía ser encantadora, después le sonrió a su hija y ésta le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Fue bastante inesperado, no es cierto Amanda? —Rose abrió los ojos como su boca ante el comentario de su prima.

— Sí, Dominique lo fue. Supongo que cuando uno está enamorado estas cosas pasan, ¿Verdad Rose? —Dominique frunció el ceño, Rose tragó saliva lo más fuerte que pudo.

— Sí, esas cosas pasan… —agachó la mirada directo al plato de postre que tenía frente a ella.

— ¡Claro que esas cosas pasan! —Todos voltearon a ver a Lily—, de hecho Amanda no es la única enamorada aquí, Rose también lo está —en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Rose escupió lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo en ese instante sobre el rostro de la Sra. Petterson y después comenzó ahogarse haciendo que Dominique interviniera.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Scorpius con la voz ahogada, Rose seguía en su ataque por lo que Lily se adelantó a responder.

— Por supuesto, tienen dos meses saliendo ¡Diles Rose! —La codeó varias veces con una sonrisa en los labios. Rose que estaba tan roja como un tomate no hizo más que carraspear aun con la garganta desgarrada.

— ¡Y no se imaginarán quién es! —Soltó una risilla, miró quisquillosamente a sus primas con especial atención en Rose cuyo ceño se fruncía cada vez más y más.

— Dime cariño, ¿Quién es?

— Adivinen —soltó Lily reprimiendo sus carcajadas. Amanda se mostraba sorprendida al igual que todos los de la mesa, pero quién se llevaba el premio era Scorpius.

— Por favor Lily, no lo hagas de emoción —dijo entre dientes Rose sonrojada hasta las raíces del cuero cabelludo.

— ¡Pues Lysander Scamander! —Nuevamente Rose escupió su comida.

— ¿Parece que te ha tomado por sorpresa, no Rose? —Amanda arqueó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos. Pero Dominique ya estaba lista para contestar.

— No más que la noticia de tu boda —la tensión se había vuelto a generar, Amanda correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de su prometido arriba de la mesa, para que en especial, Rose los viera, después lo besó.

— Por cierto, me gustaría verlo en la boda —se dirigió a Rose. No se había tragado aquella mentira, pero Scorpius parecía que sí.

** N/A**: _Ay, había terminado de escribir esta parte pero por la culpa de mi dedo que me he rebanado con el cuchillo hizo que lo borrara todo :(. Como iba diciendo, me ha gustado como me ha quedado la última parte de este capitulo, sin duda alguna la intervención de Dominique y Lily han sido geniales y más porque ha Lily se le ha venido la descabellada idea de meter a Lysander en problema. Creo que ha sido un poco cómico. _

_Sin duda me ha encantado escribir a Dominique, ese tipo de chicas que no se guardan nada, más la chistosa y ocurrente Lily y Rose tan correcta como Hermione, estas chicas son una bomba. _

_Muchas gracias por los Reviews, favorites y alerts, me han hecho el día, creanme. Llegué de la escuela y lo primero que chequé fue FanFiction, gracias (LLL)._

_Este capitulo ha sido corregido con la ayuda de Emmie Gin. Hasta pronto!_

___Pueden seguirme en Twitter "arroba"_**LivingInFairy. **__


	3. 3ra Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Speak Now por Taylor Swift.**

**Esto es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Habla ahora o calla para siempre<strong>

_3ra parte._

La cena terminó con un grato beso por parte de los comprometidos por lo tanto Rose fingió buscar su celular en su bolsillo y verificar si no tenía ningún recado importante, que obviamente sabía que no había, su celular no había sonado y se encontraba de vacaciones.

Cuando llegó el momento de las despedidas Rose se excusó de ir al baño para evitar otro incomodo momento. Paso alrededor de 10 minutos encerrada controlando las mil un ganas de querer echarse a llorar. Se refrescó el rostro con agua helada, arregló su peinado y salió del cuarto, para entonces sus primas ya la esperaban con el ceño ligeramente fruncido escuchando toda la planificación del día siguiente y de la próxima semana. Mañana, por ejemplo, les esperaba una tarde en el centro de Londres visitando cada una de las boutiques que vendieran vestidos de novia hasta que alguno de los condenados vestidos satisficiera el criterio de la chica, lo cual según veían Dominique y Lily tardaría bastante, quizás hasta dos días para ello. Los siguientes días volverían los ensayos de la boda, citas para el spa, salón de belleza y al médico (ginecólogo y nutriólogo).

Pero Dominique no había bajado la guardia, en el momento que mencionó el nutriólogo ella le recordó lo de su madre y que le sería muy fácil conseguirle cualquier cosa que necesitara sin precio alguno. Por supuesto que Amanda aceptó agradecida.

Las chicas se despidieron lo más rápido que pudieron y abandonaron la residencia. Esa noche se quedarían a dormir en casa de Rose y planificarían lo que harían mañana para no aburrirse, después de todo ellas no podrían probarse ningún vestido debido a que aquella rubia había decidido comprárselos de una vez como si se tratara de una sorpresa.

Cuando llegaron, Rose finalmente pudo desahogarse y no precisamente en llanto, al menos no la mayoría del tiempo.

— Lily, me podrías explicar ¡Qué demonios estabas pensando cuando dijiste tal barbaridad! —Explotó la chica apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación.

— Qué tal vez podría estar haciéndole un favor a mi prima —la chica se encogió de hombros, consecutivamente se echó a la cama y se tapó el rostro con una almohada. Dominique la imitó.

— ¿Un favor? ¡Un favor! ¡Tu argumento no tiene lógica! —respingó dando vueltas por su habitación totalmente contrariada y estresada.

— ¡Claro que lo tiene! —Lily se incorporó quitándose la almohada del rostro— Estabas siendo el objetivo de burlas en la cena y digamos que no eres demasiado buena para defenderte, no podía dejar que aquellas arpías te siguieran humillando más ¡Y mucho menos frente a Scorpius!

— Sí Lily, pero ¿Por qué mentir? ¿No es por eso que estamos haciendo todo esto, para descubrir a Amanda de una buena vez? —Rose bajó la voz una octava—. No podemos rebajarnos a su nivel.

— Rose —Dominique se incorporó—, creo que Lysander sería una buena opción para este plan. Si Amanda ve que ya no te importa Scorpius, cosa que sabemos que no es verdad, no sospechará de nosotras, así que necesitamos hacerlo ver lo más creíble que podamos —Rose tragó saliva fuertemente, no le gustaba para nada mentir y mucho menos con el amor.

— ¿Y qué sucede si Amanda me pide besarlo? ¡Ni siquiera le hemos preguntado si quiere! —aquello le preocupaba ciertamente, Lysander había sido como un primo y no se veía a sí misma con alguien como él, al menos no como pareja ¡Y la idea de besarlo jamás se le cruzó por la mente hasta entonces!

— Tendrás que hacerlo, igualmente Lysander me debe favores y no dudo que acepte. Siempre fuiste su prima favorita, Rosie —Sonrió pícaramente Lily, la aludida frunció el ceño al saber la falsedad de aquel argumento. Principalmente porque el chico es demasiado extraño y tiene un efecto que hace que todo el tiempo esté rodeado por chicas al igual que su hermano.

— Esto no me está gustando, tengo un terrible presentimiento que esto no saldrá bien chicas… —farfulló Rose con abatimiento, jamás podría ganarle a su primas, eso ya lo tenía decidido.

— No comiences Rose —gruño Dominique que siempre ha sido la mente maestra desde que eran todos pequeños, ella junto con James eran invencibles.

**OOO**

Al día siguiente el reloj sonó alrededor de las 8 am, había quedado de verse en casa de Amanda a las 10 en punto. Las chicas soltaron un quejido al unísono al estar conscientes de lo desesperante, agotador e irritante que el día prometía estar.

Rose preparó el desayuno mientras las chicas terminaban de asearse, una vez que estuvieron en la mesa Dominique comentó su plan. Esa misma mañana acudirían al consultorio de su madre, tomarían unos frascos de medicinas y se los darían a aquella rubia. El plan era perfecto, que importaba que Amanda se gastaran 5000 Libras en un vestido si en los próximos días aumentaría 15 kilos, si la novia se encontraba en tales condiciones, lo más probable es que la boda se cancelara y así tendrían más tiempo para descubrirla por completo, ¿Y quién sabe? Avisarle a Scorpius para que declinara la propuesta.

Dos horas después, Dominique tenía los frascos en las manos con una sonrisa de lo más triunfal, Lily estaba maravillada con su prima, sin embargo Rose se sentía insegura, algo había que no terminaba por gustarle desde que decidieron meter a Lysander en el asunto, tal vez mucho más antes, quizás desde que planificaron sabotear la boda, sí, desde ahí comenzó todo.

— ¿_Speedthin_? ¿_Metabolfast_? Dominique aquí dice para adelgazar y acelerar el metabolismo, ¿No es eso lo que no queremos? —Dominique roló los ojos sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que soy tonta para dejarle las etiquetas reales? —Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida— El primero sirve para crear ansiedad a comer y el segundo hacer que aproveches las grasas de los alimentos más de un 15% de lo normal. Esto lo receta mi madre a pacientes con desordenes alimenticios y desnutrición.

— ¡Dominique eres mi ídolo! —Lily comenzó hacer ridículas reverencias a la chica quién ya traía el ego elevado por los cielos.

— ¡Vaya! —soltó Rose atónita, las chicas voltearon a verla, esa no era una actitud que ella mostraría—. Sé que esto va en contra de mis principios y aún sigo teniendo ese mal presentimiento, pero… ¡Dominique, eres un genio!

— ¡Basta Rosie, me vas a hacer llorar! ¡De ti no me lo esperaba! —se llevó una mano al corazón aparentando dramatismo.

**OOO**

Después de una larga caminata por _todo_el centro de Londres, Amanda por fin había conseguido el dichosovestido, aunque para opinión de Rose había sido la cosa más horrible, estrafalaria del mundo. El vestido parecía tener el nombre de Amanda etiquetado por doquier, como si hubiera pedido a gritos ser comprado por ella.

Vamos que podía estar a 20 metros y la gente sabría que la novia ya estaba por llegar.

Rose jamás se pondría ese vestido por muy famoso que fuera el diseñador.

Regresaron a la casa de Amanda a las ocho de la noche, donde después harían una visita a los gemelos y hablarle de la propuesta que le tenían a Lysander, pero antes de que se marcharan Dominique le entregó los frascos de medicinas a ocultas de la madre de ésta. Amanda sonrío satisfecha mientras le daban instrucciones de cuando debía tomarlas y que _efectos_causarían.

— Y no te preocupes por el bebé, son cien por ciento seguras —correspondió con una falsa sonrisa y besó su mejilla en son de despedida.

En el momento que Dominique entró a su auto y cerró la puerta se echó a reír tan fuerte de la ingenuidad de la rubia que tenían como _supuesta_amiga, después de aquel fastidioso y agotador día sentía que le había dado en su merecido, al menos en una parte. Como amaba cuando se hacía justicia.

— ¡Paren ya! —gritó Rose algo alterada.

— ¡Calma Rose y déjame desahogarme! —Dominique se tomó el estomago ocasionados por los espasmos de tanto reír— ¡Quería parecer embarazada, bueno pues ahora lo hará!

— ¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Definitivamente nos hemos librado de la boda! —Chilló Lily alzando las manos al aire con festejo.

— A veces me pregunto si soy la única que parece tener sentido común —soltó un respingo abatida, como cientos de veces lo había dicho, por más que les mostrara datos lógicos ellas jamás la escucharían y harían las cosas a su manera.

Luego de 20 minutos ya estaban en la puerta del departamento de aquellos gemelos, Rose mantenía su ceño fruncido a causa de la indignación, pero no le quedaba de otra porque a Lily se le ocurrió abrir su bocota y ahora tendría que llevarlo a la boda.

Una cabellera rubia con una sonrisa apareció instantes después invitándolas a pasar como buen caballero.

— ¡Lysander, mueve tu trasero ahora mismo, tenemos visitas! —Lily se echó a reír, Lorcan le era atractivo aunque no había mucha diferencia del otro.

— ¡Ya voy! —El segundo rubio apareció de la cocina— ¡Hola, qué tal, cómo han estado! —y a cada una la recibió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y a qué se debe su inesperada visita? —Lorcan arqueó las cejas mirando a cada una con suspicacia.

— Es por Rose —se adelantó Lily, Rose gimió.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?

— Bueno, la cosa es un poco complicada, ya sabes… ¿Recuerdas que me debes un favor, cierto? —Lorcan asintió siguiendo el juego de la pelirroja—, mira, necesito que me pagues ese favor a cambio de esto —dijo con cierta mofa en su voz.

— De acuerdo, la cosa es justa, así que bien —Rose roló los ojos, ¿Por qué darle vuelta al asunto tantas veces? ¿Por qué no ir al grano y ya?

— Excelente —chasqueó la lengua y entornó los ojos—, verás, el punto es que estamos metidas en un lío, bueno no es un lio, lío que digas ¡Uy, es un buen lío! No, no lo es, es más bien, justicia, queremos hacer justicia a Rose.

— ¿A Rose? —Lysander la mirada sorprendida, la aludida intenta esconderse entre su cuello.

— Sí, el problema es… necesitamos que Lysander finja ser novio de Rose —dijo lo último bastante rápido, los gemelos se miraron confusos.

— ¡Qué!

— ¡Por favor no la hagas repetirlo de nuevo! —gimoteó Rose— Necesito que Lysander finja ser mi novio porque a Lily se le ha ido la lengua, por eso.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo si Lorcan te debe el favor? —Lily se encogió de hombros— Da igual, acepto ser su novio —Rose se puso increíblemente roja cuando Lysander le mandó una mirada coqueta.

Lily se las pagaría.

**OOO**

Los días fueron pasando lentos y pesados para las chicas, la boda ya se encontraba a unos solos días y Amanda estaba de lo más insoportable. Principalmente cuando los medicamentos que Dominique le dio comenzaron a hacer efecto. La chica había notado como había adquirido una cantidad considerable de peso en cinco días además que su madre le hizo un comentario respecto a su aspecto y que si seguía comiendo así no cabría en el vestido.

Amanda al principio negó la idea de haber ganado peso, pero cuando la báscula le mostró siete kilos demás comenzó a inquietarse, pero la señal de alarma se había encendido en el momento que se probó el vestido.

Pegó un gritó al cielo.

Las tres pelirrojas que tomaban un descanso en lo que esperaban que Amanda bajara con el vestido y pudieran empezar con el último ensayo, se estremecieron cuando escucharon el grito. Todas las damas de honor se miraron unas a otras y sólo el trío salió corriendo para buscar lo ocurrido.

Al llegar, se encontraron a la rubia berreando y gritando algo sobre cremalleras de mala calidad de hoy en día. Dominique soltó una carcajada ahogada impedida por el pisotón que Rose le acaba de meter.

— ¡Eso dolió! —Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Qué hacen aquí! —Chilló Amanda— ¡Salgan ahora!

— Sólo… —Lily se mordió el labio— sólo queríamos saber si… te encontrabas bien —se llevó una mano a la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire con fin de reprimir la carcajadas.

— ¡Te parece que estoy bien! —Se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, se encaminó hacia ellas y después se volteó de espaldas— ¡Mira esta estúpida cremallera!

— ¡Vaya! —Dominique dijo mordiéndose con más fuerza los labios y Lily se metió el puño a la boca, sin embargo Rose mantenía una expresión que demostraba culpabilidad y lástima.

— Seguro son los nervios —dijo Rose con compasión, Amanda pateó el suelo.

— ¡Díganles a todas que el ensayo queda cancelado! —Volvió a carraspear— ¡Voy a quitarme este estúpido vestido!

La rubia siguió su camino hacia su habitación, se quitó el enorme vestido para cambiarlo por una bata, después se metió al baño a tomar una ducha.

Dominique volteó a ver inquisitivamente a Lily en el momento que se oyeron las llaves de la tina abrirse, la pelirroja entendió el significado de aquella mirada correspondiendo con una sonrisa de lo más taimada. Rose abrió los ojos, ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa y no le gustaba para nada.

Las dos chicas entraron a la habitación con paso lento observando alrededor como simulando inocencia, Rose las siguió insegura y con paso torpe.

— ¡Oh mira, qué tenemos aquí! —Dominique se llevó las manos al rostro dramáticamente.

— Parece ser un vestido, un vestido muuuy costoso, ¿No lo crees, Dominique? —se le desencajó la quijada a Rose.

— ¡Vaya que tienes razón! —Suspiró teatralmente— Sería una pena que le pasara algo…

— Una verdadera pena como... —Lily caminó hacia el tocador de Amanda donde tomó un líquido de color morado— ¡Dios mío! —dejó caer el líquido intencionalmente sobre la prenda.

Al Rose se le bajó la presión, literalmente.

— ¡Pero qué has hecho Lily! —Dominique se acercó al tocador tomando otro de los productos de Amanda y lo dejó caer— ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, ahora el vestido está arruinado! —Lily soltó una carcajada.

— ¡No todo está arruinado! —Tomó el vestido entre sus brazos con claro esfuerzo— Aún podemos limpiarlo ¡Date prisa antes de que Amanda o su madre se den cuenta! —y salieron corriendo de la habitación hacia el patio, Rose soltó un gemido lleno de mortificación y no le quedó de otra más que seguirlas.

Si no se equivocaba, y esperaba de verdad por primera vez en su vida, ellas aún no terminaban de joder el vestido, a penas comenzaban.

Cuando llegó al jardín, Dominique corría con el vestido en brazos mientras Lily intentaba atinar chorros de agua. No sólo iban a destruir el vestido sino el jardín que habían estado arreglando desde hacer más de dos semanas.

El corazón casi se le sale.

Las dos primas se dejaron caer sobre la tierra mojada con el vestido y enseguida comenzó una pelea con lodo. Rose estaba estupefacta hasta que un chorro de agua le dio justo en la cara, miró furibunda a Lily.

— ¡Vamos Rose, anímate! —Aquellas dos se levantaron del suelo y tomaron a la pelirroja por los brazos jalándola hacia la tierra.

— ¡No, no, por favor no! —Rose intentó resistirse pero al cabo de unos segundos terminó plantada en la tierra.

Rose levanto su rostro de la tierra y aterrorizada miró a su alrededor, nuevamente una bola de lodo le dio de lleno en la cabeza seguidas por las carcajadas de sus primas. No, ya había llegado muy lejos. La chica enfadada tomó una masa de lodo y lanzándola hacia el rostro de Dominique.

— ¡Rose, esta me las pagas! —y asó volvieron a empezar la pelea. Rose salió huyendo mientras era perseguida por Dominique mientras Lily se llevaba el vestido.

Destruyeron prácticamente todo el jardín, no había rastro en donde no hubiera lodo. De pronto una podadora de árboles apareció justo enfrente de ellas, los rostros de las chicas se iluminaron y sin pensarlo lanzaron el vestido que inmediatamente comenzó hacerse trizas. Los pedazos de tela salieron esparcidos sobre el aire al tiempo que ellas festejaban y bailaban bajolas cenizas de un costoso vestido de diseñador.

— ¡Qué demonios han hecho con mi vestido! —A Rose se le fue el color del rostro, Lily dejó de saltar pero Dominique sonreía cínicamente.

— ¡Explíquense ahora mismo jovencitas! —llegó la voz enfadada de la Sra. Petterson. Ninguna de ellas habló— ¿Y bien, mmm?

— ¡Ustedes tres se me van en este mismo instante! —Amanda avanzó hacia ellas a zancadas— ¡No merecen ser mis damas de honor! ¡Y quedan des invitadas de la boda!

— Como si fuera de verdad un privilegio ser tu dama de honor —soltó con desdén Dominique— Sí aceptamos fue por algo —Amanda torció una sonrisa.

— Así que lo saben, ¿Eh? —Río amargamente—, vaya, vaya, vaya, no son nada estúpidas después del todo ¿Pastillas adelgazantes? Muy ingenioso, pero ¿Saben qué? Yo gané. No hay nada en el mundo para que impidan que me case con Scorpius Malfoy.

— No es justo —la voz de Rose salió como un susurro ahogado—. Tú no lo amas.

— Querida —avanzó hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella—, la vida no es justa.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? Jamás hice nada en contra tuya, ¿Por qué Scorpius y no alguien más? —Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

— ¿No es obvio? —Rió a lo que Rose le pareció como una desquiciada— Porque tiene dinero. El matrimonio no va del amor. Ahora váyanse de aquí ¡Ahora! —Con su dedo índice apuntó hacia la salida.

Rose bajó la mirada evitando que Amanda viera sus lágrimas, cosa que era totalmente inútil, así que no le quedó de otra que caminar a la salida con paso desganado y sus primas detrás de ella. No había peor cosa que aquello, definitivamente no.

Dominique y Lily con sólo mirar el semblante de su prima se dieron cuenta que esta vez la había herido como nunca jamás, sintieron ese repicoteo de culpabilidad fluir por sus venas. Si ellas no hubieran destruido el vestido aún podrían intentar detener la boda, no obstante Amanda les prohibió la entrada y el derecho de ser damas de honor.

— ¿Rose? —La chica levantó el rostro para encontrarse con esa persona quien más había deseado no ver. Comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente soltando hipidos.

Scorpius se encaminó directo a ella decidido a envolverla en un abrazo y confortarla como en los viejos tiempos, pero Rose le saco la vuelta interponiendo sus brazos como un escudo hacia él. Fue un golpe bajo pero se lo tenía merecido, lo sabía.

— Rose —volvió a llamar pero ella siguió su camino, ya la había visto llorar una vez, ser humillada por todos durante la cena, no necesitaba otra escena para hacerle saber cuán miserable se sentía.

— Basta Scorpius, déjame —suplicó cuando el chico la tomó por el brazo girándola hacia él. No apartó su mano hasta después de 10 segundos ante la mirada implorante de la chica.

— Vamos Rose—Dominique se adelantó y pasó un brazo por detrás de ella al igual que Lily—, hay que ir a casa y cambiarnos…

Y así fue como terminó el día, tras lo que parecía ser un plan exitoso terminó en la catástrofe, al menos ya sabían la verdadera razón por la que Amanda lo hacía y las sospechas de su supuesto embarazo estaban confirmadas.

Sin embargo Rose no se sentía capaz de volver a intentar algo, ya había dado por perdido a Scorpius y sus primas sabíansi seguir con el plan o dejarlo por el bien de la pelirroja.

**N/A**: _Yeeeey! Esta ha sido la parte que más he esperado por escribir, donde Amanda admite cínicamente que no está embarazada y lo hace por dinero. De hecho quiero aclarar algo, familia de Amanda tiene una bonita casa o mansión, sin embargo les ha pegado la crisis y se están quedando en la ruina, esa es la razón por la cual Amanda debe casarse con Scorpius ya que al ser su esposa compartirían los bienes de él (si se casan por bienes mancomunados mucho mejor para ella, no?), esa es la razón, sólo por si se les hacía algo ilógico. _

_También me ha encantado la parte en la que Dominique consigue las pastillas, ha sido un poco cómico._

_Oh, se que ha salido muy poco Scorpius, pero así se han dado las cosas! _

_Definitivamente, habrá una cuarta parte y creo que es la última al menos que mi cabeza me vuelta a traicionar por tercera vez. Se suponía que este fic sólo tendría un capítulo, un capítulo! pero aquí me vez actualizando la tercera parte. Si no me equivoco es la tercera vez que me pasa con un fic, con "Cuando Luna Sonríe, Me las vas a pagar Malfoy y pues este"._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, siento si no les contesté pero he estado demasiado ocupada y con trabajo en logrado sacar la tercera parte. La siguiente semana desapareceré, inicio exámenes de nuevo! y para rematarla hay tres materias que me están preocupando bastante! Así que necesito estudiar, y esta vez si estudiaré bien, por esa razón la cuarta parte demorará más de lo normal, espero que no se vaya la inspiración._

_Este capitulo es más largo que los anteriores e iba a ser mucho más largo pero borré un parte que me pareció innecesaria. _

_Denle un agradecimiento especial a Melanie o **Emmie Gin**, quién está siendo mi Beta (Aplausos)._

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter (Arroba)LivingInFairy _

_Muy bien, hasta pronto y que tenga un bonito fin de semana, Je les aime a tous! _

_Un review no haría nada mal ;) _


	4. 4ta Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

**Este fanfic ha sido basado en la canción Speak Now por Taylor Swift.**

**Esto es un Universo Alternativo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Habla ahora o calla para siempre<strong>

_4ta Parte._

Perfecto, no podía ser más que perfecto. La boda solamente se encontraba a eso de dos días ¡Dos días! Y Rose Weasley permanecía en un gran grado de abstracción y depresión en el cual no quería saber absolutamente de nadie ni mucho menos salir a que le diera un poco de sol. Esto sólo hacía sentir más culpables a sus primas de lo que ya eran conscientes.

Rose pasó el resto de los días después de que Amanda la corriera a ella y a sus primas de su casa, les quitara el derecho a ser dama de honor y la invitación, encerrada en su habitación sumida en las lágrimas, abrazando sus rodillas sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Todos los días desde el incidente con Amanda, Dominique y Lily iban a visitarla aunque Rose se negara sobre no querer ver a nadie y Hermione les dijera con voz compasible que no era conveniente y lo mejor sería que vinieran otro día, ellas acababan entrando.

Después de aquel día Dominique y Lily arrullaron a Rose entre sus brazos brindándole consuelo y no se separaron de ella en toda la noche. Aquella pelirroja no dejaba de llorar, jamás, se dijeron ambas primas, había visto su moral tan bajo, inclusive el día cuando el gato de su madre, Crookshanks, murió. Aquella bestia de bola de pelos cobriza había hecho irritar a toda la familia, sobre todo a James y a su padre. Rose lucía tan encariñada que paso hacerse cargo del gato, todos los días lo cepillaba, lo alimentaba, lo sacaba a dar la vuelta y lo mimaba, Crookshanks encantado de la vida.

Sin embargo el día llegó, el gato estiró la pata y Rose no dejó de llorar por más de un mes entero hasta que Hermione intervino diciéndole que era parte natural de la vida y que también apenaba su muerte. Ella tenía 13 años cuando ocurrió.

Ahora, ella no podía comparar su dolor por el de un gato. Le había quitado al amor de su vida y cuando ella creía que podía recuperarlo, ¡BAM! Todo le salió mal, sin contar aún la humillación de verlo y que todavía éste intentara consolarla.

No había peor dolor, ni humillación que eso.

¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser así de ruin y despiadada?

Ella fue su amiga desde los 15, y a él lo conoció desde que entró a la secundaria, exactamente a sus 11 años.

Y nuevamente se echó a llorar.

— Lo sé, lo sé… ¡Duele! —comenzó Lily en un tono melodramático.

Dominique le dedicó una mirada confusa con una ceja arqueada.

— ¡Levántate! —Rose alzó la mirada de sus manos hacia ella, sus ojos irradiaron una ligera pizca de ilusión— ¡Deja afuera todas esas malas vibras! ¡Vamos, anda! —Lily le tomó la muñeca a Rose e hizo un intento por levantarla.

Rose se tambaleó un poco pero se mantuvo de pie como si tuviera piedras en la espalda. Dominique negó varias veces.

— Ve, anda, toma ese galón de helado de la nevera que espera por ti, la cuchara más grande y desahógate con una película donde la mujer sea la asesina de su marido —Rose se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

— Gran idea Lily "Marido" —Dominique roló los ojos dando ligeras palmaditas consoladoras a Rose.

— Sólo intentaba ayudar —se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse a un lado de Rose.

Y así era todo el tiempo. Tenían que ser cuidadosas con sus palabras y evitar el doble sentido a cualquier costa. Al día siguiente Dominique y Lily intentaron convencerla de salir e ir a dar la vuelta y de paso visitar a James, cuya casa no quedaba a más de una cuadra además de tener una piscina, pero Rose se negó, se llevó la almohada al rostro y lloró un rato más. Esto ocasionó un gran respingo de parte de ambas pelirrojas.

La cosa con Rose se estaba saliendo de las manos, la chica no quería hacer nada, ver a nadie y lo más grave de todo no quería ni hablar ni moverse de su cama. Hermione claramente estaba preocupada y Ron no dejaba de maldecir a ese tal Scorpius por hacerle eso a su hija, _"Tenía que ser un Malfoy"_ Fue todo lo que había dicho su padre al enterarse.

— Lily, tu hermano siempre fue muy cercano a Rose, tal vez él pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Los ojos de Lily brillaron y sin pensarlo tomó el teléfono y le llamó. Media hora más tarde, Albus Potter se presentaba en casa de Rose con un paquete de chocolates, los favoritos de Rose.

Al llegar al lado de las chicas, Dominique le puso al corriente sobre todos los detalles que él aún no sabía, su ceño cada vez de fruncía conforme escuchaba, al final negó desaprobatoriamente. No había peor cosa que le causara coraje que ver a su prima favorita herida.

— Malfoy es un imbécil —dijo finalmente. Y a decir verdad es que nunca le había agradado del todo y en los días de escuela prefería sencillamente darle la vuelta.

Se acercó a la habitación de Rose, golpeó tres veces su puerta antes de decir su nombre, cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar un leve quejido, que más que nada significaba que le dejaba entrar.

Estuvo en la habitación por más de una hora, escuchó a Rose con atención, le permitió hablar sin interrumpirla al menos que ella le preguntara su opinión, cuando terminó Albus habló. La aconsejó como cuando eran pequeños, cuando ella se metía en problemas y tenía miedo a lo que fueran a decirle sus padres, al igual que el día que se peleó con Lily tan fuertemente que no se hablaron por una semana.

Pero ahora ya todo era diferente y uno más de sus consejos le sonaban a algo que ya había escuchado en el pasado y ella, en cierta parte, ya no era más una niña.

— Entonces… ¿Lo arreglaste? —Preguntó Dominique con los brazos cruzados. Albus negó.

— No. Esta vez sí está herida realmente. Creo que es algo que debe superar ella misma.

Únicamente tenían dos opciones, hacer olvidar a Rose sobre todo respecto a la Boda o convencerla de un último intento para impedirla.

Pero claramente se veía que Rose no tenía ninguna intención de impedir nada, desde el principio se mostró insegura, ahora menos lo haría.

Hermione se acercó a ellos, les agradeció acerca de lo que hacían por Rose, sin embargo era mejor que se fueran, para dejar descansar a Rose. Lily intentó oponerse, pero sólo bastó una mirada cansada de su tía para convencerla. Con desgane, se fueron hacia la puerta y desaparecieron.

**OOO**

— Esto ya es bastante cansado… ¿Qué hacemos ahora Dominique? —preguntó Lily mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama de su habitación.

Dominique soltó una bocanada de aire exhausta y se dejó caer a un lado de Lily.

— Creo que dejarlo… ya es imposible intentar convencerla… —volvió a suspirar— realmente Scorpius hubiera sido un gran esposo para Rose, sólo si no fuera tan imbécil a veces…

— Es una pena… —entonces el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar— ¡Ay, maldito celular! —se giró a Dominique— Cariño, ¿Podrías pasármelo si no es mucha molestia?

Dominique soltó un gruñido, se levantó de la cama y fue por el celular. Lily le sonrió en agradecimiento, aun así se notaban las marcas de cansancio en su rostro, al igual que en la de Dominique.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó bruscamente, del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una carcajada— ¡Habla rápido Lorcan, no tengo tu tiempo!... sí, sí, sí, lo sé… Pues olvídalo, ya lo sabe todo… ¡Y nos des-invitó!... ¿Qué cómo está Rose? Mal, ella está mal… No quiere ver a nadie, ni salir y apenas habla… Sabes, ¿Por qué no mejor vienes y te decimos todo?... Sí, sí, adiós, te espero en un rato… ¡Sí, adiós Lorcan!

Y colgó el teléfono. Dominique la miró confusa a lo que respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Los Scamander vienen.

**OOO**

— Y la boda ya es en… hoy —Dominique comprobó su reloj de mano, éste apuntaba pasadas de las 12.

— ¿Quieren ir a verla? Ya saben, como apoyo —preguntó Lily.

— ¿Saben lo que creo? —Habló Lysander— Ella está herida, es lógico que no quiera saber nada de nadie y mucho menos que esté dispuesta a intentar algo en un largo tiempo. Mi consejo: Mejor hacerla olvidar y ustedes lo único que hacen es recordarle una y otra vez lo sucedido, haciendo patéticos intentos para que lo supere.

— ¿Ese es tu consejo? ¿Qué la dejemos? —Preguntó Lily airada de coraje— ¡Es nuestra prima! ¡Y está sufriendo! Además ella lo sigue amando, no podemos hacerle eso…

— Ya te lo dije… A veces uno tiene que afrontar el problema solo. De cualquier manera, aunque Malfoy sea un imbécil, no es tan idiota como para no darse cuenta después que todo fue una mentira.

— Pero para entonces ya va estar casado —Lily se levantó de su asiento, Lysander hizo lo mismo.

— Puede divorciarse. Repito, no creo que sea tan idiota para poner su fortuna tan fácil a manos de su esposa —Lily abrió la boca para replicar algo pero luego la cerró—. Si quieren ir a ver a Rose, está bien… iré por igual.

**OOO**

Esa misma noche acordaron verse temprano por la mañana, llegarían a desayunar a casa de Lily y después partirían rumbo a la casa de Rose. Lysander no se veíamuy contento haciendo todo esto, él ya había dado sus razones y esto únicamente haría que Rose volviera a deprimirse y pensar en la boda. Lo único que quería era que la chica lo olvidara naturalmente, sin tener a nadie que se lo recordara cada segundo.

Ellos no parecían entenderlo, al parecer.

Pasaron a la tienda, según Lorcan, que era conocido por ser más coqueto y abierto con las chicas, ellas se ponen felices cuando les regalas flores. Típicamente, Lily se río de ello complaciendo al chico.

Al llegar, Lysander bajó el bouquet de rosas, el cual era bastante grande y todos los chicos habían cooperado para comprarlo. Lily se apresuró a tocar el timbre de la casa e hizo la sonrisa más grande que pudo en el momento que se abrió la puerta. Hermione suspiró, no le harían caso ni aunque dijera que Rose tiene una gripa muy contagiosa.

— Está en su habitación —señaló Hermione con abatimiento, después fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comida.

Los chicos subieron las escaleras en silencio. El aura que los rodeaba era tan pesado que podrían sentirlo sobre sus espaldas, entonces quedaron justo frente a una puerta blanca con flores rosas pintadas, la habitación de Rose.

Lorcan río un poco respecto al decorativo de la puerta, eso no era nada característico de una chica de veinte y tantos, pero al tratarse de Rose se podría decir que era comprensible. Dominique lo codeó en las costillas sin antes no fulminarlo con la mirada.

Lily se abrió paso a tocar la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar y al comprender que su prima y no iba a responder giró la perilla. Rose estaba en su cama con la misma posición que la había visto la última vez, con las sabanas sobre su cabeza como si eso, de alguna forma, pudieran brindarle la protección y confortación que ella necesitaba y que nadie más parecía poder darle.

— Hola Rose, vinimos a verte, aquí están Lorcan y Lysander… ah, Lily también está aquí —río nerviosamente mientras Lily la fulminaba.

— No, no, no, apuestoLorcan, te faltó añadir eso —sonrió pero nadie festejó su chiste ni tampoco la mandaron a callar, el ambiente era tenso.

— ¿Podrían dejarme hablar con Rose, a solas? —Dijo Lysander, Lily abrió la boca para replicar pero después la cerró, Dominique vaciló y Lorcan sonrió. Segundos después la habitación quedó vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

Lysander tomó asiento enseguida de Rose, la miró por unos segundos para después quitarle las sabanas que cubrían su rostro. La chica frunció el ceño y se escondió entre sus brazos, un gesto que le recordó los viejos días cuando aún eran niños.

— Se que debes estar cansada de escuchar a las personas decirte lo que debes hacer, dándote consejos, intentando consolarte… pero yo no vengo a eso… —Rose no dijo nada, se quedó quieta.

Tomó una larga bocanada preparándose para lo siguiente, lo único que esperaba es que funcionara.

— Se lo que se siente… bueno, puedo comprenderte en cierto punto. Sé lo que es sentir cuando amas a una persona pero sabes que esa persona está con alguien más… en tu caso los dos se aman, sólo que él está con la persona incorrecta... en mi caso,ella lo ama y él la ama por igual y lo único que puedo pensar es que ella va a ser feliz con él... Hay una frase que dice: _"Si amas a alguien, déjalo libre; si vuelve a ti, es porque siempre fue tuyo. Si no vuelve, es porque nunca lo fue" _ Entonces pienso… debo dejarla ir, porque su felicidad me importa y sé que yo no podría hacerla igual de feliz como él lo haría… pero ella no hace nada para luchar por él, no hace nada para ser feliz… Yo siempre pienso: Si puedes hacerlo, hazlo; si puedes detenerlo, detenlo; si lo quieres, ve por él.

Rose destapó su rostro completamente y lo miró con ojos llorosos, abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerró dejando salir solamente sollozos.

— Rose, ya me escuchaste… ahora quiero que pienses una cosa, sólo piénsalo, _por favor _—Ella asintió ligeramente—. Quiero que pienses ¿De verdad lo amo tanto como para que valga la pena todo lo que hice? ¿Te lo preguntaste alguna vez o sólo pensaste en el hecho de que él se casaría con Amanda? Piensa en todo lo que has pasado con él y después respóndeme. Procura que sea rápido porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Rose soltó un grito ahogado, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, una desesperación comenzó a fluir en su pecho a la garganta ¿Cómo es que podía llegar a una conclusión tan rápido cuando la pregunta parecía ser tan difícil? Pero en realidad no lo era, Scorpius de verdad se mostraba arrepentido, las veces que la había visto la mirada con remordimiento e intentaba hablarle y siempre ser educado con ella. Sin embargo ella le daba la vuelta, aún así trató de impedir la boda, lo había intentado con sus primas pero fracasó y fue ahí cuando renunció a él.

Pero ¿El hecho de impedir la boda, no era porque ella aún lo amaba y que la hubiera engañado no parecía ser tan importante ya?

— Él me engañó… —Rose se erguió repentinamente— estuve dos años en Francia… no hubo ningún día que no pensara en él… y el no pensó en mí cuando lo hizo, sólo cuando el daño ya estaba hecho —sorbió y se limpió algo de sus lágrimas.

— ¿Le dejaste al menos explicarse? —Rose se quedó callada, sólo pensó en como lo corrió de su departamento mientras el intentaba hacerlo— Tal vez Rose, tal vez el no era consciente de lo que hacía, o tal vez el nunca te engaño y todo fue otra de las mentiras de Amanda ¿Has pensado en eso?

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —tartamudeó un poco y era cierto, ella nunca lo pensó, estaba más ocupada pensando en la infidelidad de Scorpius e intentado sabotear la boda.

— Soy un chico, nada de otro mundo. ¿Entonces, qué decidiste? —Ella tragó saliva queriendo deshacerse de ese molesto nudo en la garganta que se le había formado—. Vamos sonríe Rose, no seas amargada o terminarás igual que Lucy —Rose soltó una risilla.

— Creo… creo que debí haberlo escuchado… y qué puedes tener razón… y… si destruí un vestido, el jardín e intenté engordar a Amanda, supongo que… que él vale la pena —Lysander sonrió orgulloso, después de todo tenía que hablar con Rose y hacer recapacitar no todo lo que había hecho Dominique y Lily.

— Oh, casi lo olvido, estas rosas son para ti, idea de Lorcan, ya sabes, según él a las chicas les gusta y las anima —Rose sonrió.

— Estaba en lo cierto, gracias —las tomó antes de olerlas—. Oh, puedo preguntarte algo —El asintió—, cuando me decías aquello de comprender como me sentías… te referías…

— Tu sabes a exactamente a quien me refiero… —Rose bajó el rostro, pero el sonrió—, no te preocupes, ahora hay una boda que detener y necesitas estar vestida para la ocasión.

**OOO**

— ¡Maldita sea, conduce más rápido Lorcan! —Gritaba con un humor de mil demonios Dominique.

Habían salido tarde de la casa de Rose por culpa de Lily que no se decidía en que par de zapatos utilizaría, como si eso tuviera alguna relevancia en el hecho de que impedirían una boda.

— ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! ¿O quieres que nos detenga un policía? —contestó de igual modo Lorcan a causa de las constantes presiones de Dominique.

— ¡Cuidado, está en amarillo! —Esta vez fue Rose estresada, pasarse un semáforo amarillo era algo que ella jamás haría.

— ¡Es amarillo significa acelera antes de que se ponga en rojo! —Lorcan río ante la contestación de Lily y definitivamente aceleró antes de que cambiara a rojo.

Diez minutos después llegaron a la casa de Amanda la cual ya estaba llena de invitados y habían dos guardias de seguridad en la entrada. La madre de la chica ya lo había previsto todo.

— ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? No podemos entrar así como si nada, ¿Ya vieron los guardias?

— Rose, Rose, tranquila, lo pensé todo y aquí tengo las invitaciones, sólo las mostramos y nos escondemos y listo, así de fácil —Lily sonrió sacando las invitaciones—. Qué bueno que no nos quitó las invitaciones, que ingenua.

— Bajen del auto —Dominique se ajustó en sobrero cubriendo su rostro e hizo que las demás hicieran los mismo—. Muchas gracias chicos, les debemos una, ahora andando, tenemos un poder que impedir —la chica sonrió triunfante y caminó con gran seguridad hacia la entrada.

**OOO**

El jardín estaba como nuevo, cualquiera que lo mirara jamás adivinaría que ahí hubo una pelea de lodo y mucho menos que se destruyó un vestido de novia, si no conocieran a la madre de la chica dirían que esto lo hizo un jardinero y no todo un diseñador profesional de exteriores más solicitado de Londres.

Comenzaron a caminar, había música de fondo en vivo tocando canciones tranquilas y aburridas, los invitados ya estaban sentados esperando a la novia, las damas de honor ya estaban en su posición y Scorpius Malfoy en el altar vestido de gris, tal que como Rose algún día soñó en verlo, solo que era su boda no la de su "amiga".

— Si me lo permites, Scorpius se ve muy guapo —Lily susurró pero Dominique la codeó sin antes fulminarla.

El punto es que nadie debía verlas o soltarían cualquier alarma de sospecha pera la madre de Amanda. Las chicas buscaron escondite detrás de un árbol lleno de decoraciones y luces. La vista que tenían eran los costados de los invitados, muy lejos para que alguien las notara.

De pronto escucharon un grito, un gritó como de queja. Las tres voltearon nerviosas hacia la dirección proveniente, después suspiraron de alivio, se trataba de Amanda reclamándoles a las tres damas de honor que ocuparían los lugares de Rose, Lily y Dominique. Rolaron los ojos, y agradecieron en no tener que estar en ese papel nunca más.

Se alejaron de aquel lugar puesto que Amanda ya iba a hacer su aparición quedando detrás de unos arbustos justo a la izquierda de Scorpius.

La música empieza a sonar lo que es más parecido a una canción de muerte que la de una boda, o al menos eso pensó Rose. Las chicas se encontraban arrodilladas sobre el pasto, asomándose sobre los huecos de las ramas de los arbustos. De ahí podían ver a las damas de honor todas vestidas de Lavanda y si miraban más al fondo veían como Amanda hacía su aparición con aquel vestido que toda chica envidaría para su boda junto con las dos damas cargando la cola.

Aquella era la sonrisa más hipócrita que Rose había visto en toda su vida, lo único que profesaba era la futura entrada de una gran fortuna en sus manos y no la unión a una vida en matrimonio con la persona que más amara. Eso la hizo sentir una rabia tan profunda que le revolvió el estómago y aceleró su pulso.

Miró a Scorpius, era el novio más antipático que alguna vez vio, no había nada de entusiasmo en él lo que, en cierta forma, la hizo sentir mejor.

— Míralo Rose, ¿Aún dudas que si no te ama? —Murmuró Dominique lo bastante bajo para que solo ella escuchara, Rose asintió con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad.

Entonces, el padre comenzó hablar y todo quedó en silencio, tanto que Rose sentía que la gente podría oír sus desenfrenados latidos de corazón.

Ella debía ser quien vistiera de blanco, ella debía quien llevara el bouquet de flores, él debía ser con quien ella se casa, esa debía ser su boda.

— ¡Psst! —a Rose casi le da un ataque, rápidamente se giró a Lily— ¡Psssst! —Volvió hacerlo, pero Scorpius seguía sin voltear, Rose la codeó para que dejara de hacerlo, pero simplemente la ignoró— ¡Psst, Scorpius! —Y esta vez volteó.

Lily se asomó discretamente para que él pudiera verla y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron en par en par, Lily murmuró algo y luego señaló a Rose, él sonrió de lado, una sonrisa tan fría y antipática.

— No digas_ Sí_, vete de ahí, te vemos cuando estés fuera, en la puerta trasera —susurró Lily en un exagerado movimiento de labios tratándose de ser lo más clara posible, Scorpius frunció el ceño.

El padre llega en la parte de los votos, la parte que Rose quisiera menos escuchar, porque ella debería ser quien le dijera los votos, no ella. Guardó silencio para escuchar su voz, Lily comenzó palmearle la espalda para que estuviera atenta, llegaba la parte en la que debía oponerse, la parte crucial del plan.

— Yo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, te pido a ti, Amanda Petterson Stewart, que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida… —Amanda sonrió, Rose estaba helada,la voz de él había sonado tan fría y ausente.

— Yo, Amanda Petterson Stewart, te pido a ti, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass, que seas mi esposo porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida —Ella echó un rápido vistazo a su madre quién estaba sentada en primera fila junto con su esposo.

Dominique y Lily tomaron a Rose por los brazos ayudándola a mantenerse estable, la siguiente frase era la que la marcaría de por vida, no podría echarse para atrás, no era solo su felicidad la que dependía del que el plan saliera bien, sino la de Scorpius también.

— Si alguien está en desacuerdo con esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

El silencio reina, la música ya no se oye, ni siquiera el ruido del viento moviendo los árboles, todos están sosteniendo la respiración y Rose de pronto se ha quedado sin exhalación al igual que sus primas. Esta es la última oportunidad, el último boleto hacia la felicidad y por nada tendría que desperdiciarlo.

Rose se levantó rápidamente saliendo de su escondite moviendo las manos en el aire al mismo tiempo que diciendo: Yo me opongo. De pronto todos los ojos están sobre ella, miradas horrorizadas y chillidos ahogados de parte de todo el público pero ella solamente miraba a Scorpius.

— ¡Qué! —Chilló Amanda.

— Yo me opongo —volvió a decir Rose con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Esto es una locura! —Se acercó la madre de Amanda hirviendo de furia— ¡Tú no estás invitada a este evento!

— Tenemos todo el derecho a estar aquí —intervino Dominique saliendo de su escondite junto con Lily— Esta ceremonia no se puede llevar a cabo porque es una mentira.

— Por favor cállate, tú no sabes nada —Dijo Amanda cruzándose de manos— Ahora quiero que salgas de MÍ casa, todas.

— Tú no lo amas —Dijo Rose con voz baja llena de coraje— Y no estás esperando ningún niño, ¡Todo esto es una mentira para que pudieras conseguir dinero porque tu familia se está quedando en la ruina!

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Yo amo a Scorpius y vamos a tener un hijo, formaremos una familia y seremos felices para siempre.

— Ah, ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando _curiosamente _pierdas a** tu** hijo de alguna forma? Supongo que eso será una desagradable coincidencia que no te deseo por nada del mundo _si estuvieras embarazada _—Dominique se acercó a encararla.

— ¡Por favor, orden! —pidió el padre y ambas chicas guardaron silencio.

— Scorpius… —Rose habló— todo esto es verdad, si no lo fuera, tu sabes perfectamente que jamás me atrevería a separar a un niño de su padre… y sé que no serás feliz con la vida que tendrás, esto no es lo que tú quieres…

Él la miró a los ojos los cuales ya estaban llorosos y suplicantes, el público guardó silencio esperando una respuesta por parte del rubio quien se mantenía sorprendido por toda la escena armada, jamás se imaginó estar en una situación como tal.

— Yo… yo no me voy a casar —Rose sonrió mientras Lily gritaba de emoción seguida por Dominique.

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto! —siguió bramando Amanda mientras su madre se acercaba a consolarla.

— De hecho, ya lo hicimos, esto es mera justicia —Sonrió victoriosamente Dominique.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Rose acercándola hacia él para darle un abrazo y besarle la frente, la chica sonrió, todo parecía de ensueño.

— Entonces… ¿Ya estoy perdonado? —Rose asintió y acto seguido la besó como en los viejos tiempos y esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago volvió a ella, su corazón latió recordándole los viejos tiempos en la secundaria y fue ahí cuando estuvo más segura que nunca que amaba a Scorpius y que lo valía todo. Sin duda alguna él era su felicidad.

FIN

**N/A:** _No puedo creer que fue hace dos meses y medio que subí la 3er parte, supongo que se me ha ido volando el tiempo con tantos trabajos que tenía, pero afortunadamente ya estoy de vacaciones y regreso hasta mediados de Agosto, a qué bien se siente estar en Preparatoria. Bueno, solo quiero decir lo siento por la espera pero a qué valió la pena, eh?_

_Al fin, al fin se terminó el fic, saben? ya me estaban saliendo cinco partes es por eso que este capitulo está muy largo. Me ha encantado escribir la parte de Lysander y Rose, qué lindo no? _

_Oh, no sé porque razón pero se me hizo algo bochornoso escribir la parte de la boda, tal vez fue por eso de los votos o tener que estar buscando en Internet seguimiento paso a paso de bodas y eso de los votos matrimoniales, creo que fue eso. Sí, me informé y estuve tentada a ver videos sobre como se llevan las ceremonias pero me dio un poco de pereza. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y por estar al pendiente de este fic, tengo uno en mente supongo que les gustará. _

_Este capitulo ha sido corregido con la ayuda de Emmie Gin. Hasta pronto!_

___Pueden seguirme en Twitter "arroba"_**LivingInFairy. **__


End file.
